


New world

by brightblack22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, BAMF Tony Stark, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teen Peter Parker, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblack22/pseuds/brightblack22
Summary: Po kilku miesiącach po rewolucji życie Connora w Detroit  się uspokoiło.Ma spokojne życie z Hankiem oraz jego przyjaciółmi .Jednak pewna niebieska kostka pojawiająca się w Jerycho zmienia postać rzeczy.Czy Connor wróci do domu kiedykolwiek? A może ta nowa rzeczywistość będzie dla niego lepsza?





	1. What is this?

23.05.2039 r Godz. 15:13

Connor szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę Jerycho . Po uwolnieniu androidów nie cały rok temu, wiele się zmieniło. Mimo tego, że pozostał detektywem i partnerem Hanka, Connor zaczął się cieszyć jeszcze bardziej, z czasu spędzonego z nim.

Po jego dewiacji i nie posłuszeństwu CyberLife, postanowił i postarał się poznać lepiej resztę dewiantów. Markus, Kara oraz reszta członków Jerycha okazała się przyjazna dla niego, pomimo wszystkich jego przeszłych błędów. Magnus głęboko się zaprzyjaźnił z nim i razem rozpoczęli dobrą współpracę w świecie nowym dla ogromnej części androidów.

Connor, będąc najbardziej zaawansowanym androidem,jakiego CyberLife kiedykolwiek zbudowało, był ogromnie pomocny w budowaniu ich fundamentów relacji i pokoju z ludźmi. Ze względu na jego doświadczenie w pracy z policją,udało im się zapoczątkować stabilny i spokojny pokój z ludzkim społeczeństwem. Nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu występowały różne groźne lub dziwne sytuacje,pokój między ludźmi a androidami był stabilny i pewny.

Dochodząc do miejsca spotkania jego i Markusa cieszył się że wszystko się dobrze ułożyło. Pamiętał jak spotykając się po raz pierwszy z reszta dewiantów po rewolucji,ogromnie się bał jak zareagują na jego obecność. Czy wyśmieją jego próbę nawiązania z nimi dobrej relacji, a może będą patrzeć na niego z niechęcią lub strachem?

Obecnie był jednak spokojny i dobrej myśli, wszystko się w końcu po miesiącach ciężkiej pracy uspokoiło. Jednak dzisiejsze spotkanie go zaniepokoiło. Markus zapraszając go na spotkanie brzmiał minimalnie przerażony. Dlaczego jednak nie był pewien. Przeanalizował wszelkie możliwości, a najbardziej prawdopodobną była ta że pokój został naruszony. Miał nadzieję , że do tego nie doszło. Ale trzeba być dobrej myśli i mieć nadzieję że to nic złego.

"Connor!" Usłyszał Markusa "Dobrze że już jesteś, nie uwierzysz co znaleźliśmy" Twarz Markusa pokryta lekkim uczuciem nie pokoju pojawiła się przed Connorem.

"Co o czym ty mówisz? Co znaleźliście?" Zapytał zainteresowany.

"Chodź zaprowadzę cię tam gdzie to coś pojawiło. Nie mogliśmy tego stamtąd usunąć. Pierwszy raz widziałem coś takiego . Próbowaliśmy się z tym połączyć, ale nasze systemy są za słabłe "

Nie wiedział o czym Markus mówił . Nie zanotowano jeszcze, by android o tak wysokim stopniu zaawansowania jak Markus, nie mógłby zhakować, a co dopiero połączyć się z czymś .Gdy Markus go prowadził przez korytarze Jerycha, zastanawiał się co to jest? Skąd się pojawiło? Odpowiedz na to pytanie miała się już wkrótce pojawić, bo z tego co słyszał kilka metrów dalej było spore zamieszanie. Słyszał krzyki i trzaski co wskazywało na kłótnie. Usłyszał North:

"Markus powiedział by tego nie ruszać! Nie widzicie jakie to niebezpieczne! "

Głos North miał przerażony i oburzony ton. Emocje w jej głosie były częstym zjawiskiem.Lecz najczęściej była to radość i szczęście, a nie strach i złość. Nie wiedział co mogło spowodować takie emocje w jej głosie . Jednak usłyszał inny głos który odpowiedział na jego pytanie:

"Nie ma to teraz znaczenia . Nie widzisz co się z tym dzieje?! Markusa tu teraz nie ma, a to się robi niebezpieczne!" Drugi, lecz nie znany głos odpowiedział na krzyki North

Connor podejrzewał już czego dotyczyła kłótnia i do czego ona może doprowadzić. Na szczęście on i Markus właśnie weszli do pokoju. Zobaczył stado androidów skupione wokół jakiegoś przedmiotu. Nie było go widać, ale prawdopodobieństwo że to jest ów tajemniczy przedmiot który się znienacka pojawił w Jerychu wynosiła 99.78 % . Kłótnia narastała, a nikt się nie zorientował ze oni weszli już do pokoju. Wtedy Markus krzyknął:

"Spokój! North co się tu do diabła dzieję ?! "

Markus zadał pytanie North. Ta momentalnie uspokoiła się widząc go i szybko odpowiedziała:

"Markus jesteś wreszcie! Gdy cię nie było kostka zaczęła świecić i wydalać z siebie nie znaną energię "

Androidy wreszcie się odsunęły i Connor zobaczył tajemniczy przedmiot. Niebieski, świecący sześcian. Otaczała go nieznana energia która z każdą sekundą się zwiększała. W powietrzu otaczającym sześcian było czuć wyładowania energii coraz bardziej nie bezpieczne.

Postanowił zidentyfikować przedmiot i sprawdzić czym jest i skąd się wziął w Jerychu.

Nazwa obiektu : brak danych

Występowanie : brak danych

Wiek: brak danych

Podszedł bliżej obiektu i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie nie dotykając go. Potem się odwrocił do reszty androidów i powiedział :

"Nie mogę tego zidentyfikować. Mam zamiar spróbować się z tym połączyć"

"Connor czy to na pewno bezpieczne ? Nie powinieneś narażać swojego życia"

Markus brzmiał zaniepokojony i jakby się martwił o Connora.

Postanowił go uspokoić i powiedział:

"Nie martw się nic mi nie będzie"

"Prawdopodobieństwo sukcesu wynosi aż 89.7 %, więc wszystko powinno być dobrze "

"Dobrze Connor ufam ci że nie narażasz swojego życia"

Connor się odwrócił do sześcianu i podjął próbę połączenia się z nim.  
Zadziwiająco nie udało mu się to.   
Spróbował jeszcze raz z większym wysiłkiem. Powoli mu się udawało.   
Z całym skupieniem się połączał  
Słyszał głosy jakby w oddali

"Connor odsuń się!"

"Czemu to się świeci!"

"Osunąć się to za chwilę wybuchnie!"

Udało się mu sie. Dobierz wtedy zauważył co się dzieje. Sześcian za chwilę wybuchnie! Nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej i ostatnie co słyszał to odgłos krzyków i jego ciała uderzającego o coś twardego...


	2. Gdzie jestem?

23.05.2019 r Godz. 15:13

Czas jest pojęciem względnym.

Życie ludzkie jest tylko mrugnięciem oka, przy tym cały czas, który płynie we wszechświecie.

Jednak ... nie.

Dla człowieka jest do czegoś o wiele więcej niż tylko mrugnięcie oka.

Całe jego życie płynie raz powoli, raz szybko. Czas poświęcony temu co kochamy i uwielbiamy mija nie słuchanie szybko. Nim się obejrzyj nasz najlepszy czas mija ... I form tylko wspomnienia.

Connor czuł jak upadał. Nie robił nic i mimo tego faktu, przemieszczał się z wielką w w dół. Nie miał żadnego pojęcia gdzie. Nie czuł nic .. Tylko pustkę i dotyk powietrza na jego skórze.

Coś się jednak zmieniło. Poczuł, że na czymś ... leży. Było szorstkie i twarde. Wszystkie jego biokomponenty się uruchamiają. Gdy wszystkie zostały włączone, otowane oczy. Zobaczył brudną murowaną ścianę

Wstał i rozejrzał się. Widział wokół siebie brudną uliczkę, worki na śmieci i potłuczone butelki. Nie ma pojęcia. Spróbował się połączyć z Hankiem, ale numer swojego smartfona jakby ...

... jakby nie istniał.

Spróbował po raz kolejny, ale nie dało się żadnego skutku. Zaczął panikować, a jego poziom stresu zaczął się drastycznie   
podnosić. Wziął tak zwany głęboki oddech i się uspokoił. Próba połączenia z czymkolwiek też zawiodła. Czułość tego samego przedmiotu, który go tu przeniósł, na biokomponencie który pełnił funkcje zastępczej dla ludzkiego mózgu. Wyszedł z uliczki i ruszył przed siebie, coś musiało mu powiedzieć. Spojrzał na bilbord, na którym było słowo:

Zapraszam na mega pizze XXL już teraz w cenie 5 $ za sztukę. Nie możesz przegapić tej promocji!! Trwa już od dzisiaj! Będziecie wspominać ten dzień. 23.05.2019 r będzie wasze nowe święto

…

Tego się nie spodziewał. Stał patrzał na do jak wryty. Nie dowierzał. Stał przez tam pewnie i parę godzin Gdy ktoś nie dotknął jego ramienia ...


End file.
